


The Scent of Snow

by thewolvesweloved



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, This is how I procrastinate on homework, i don't even, let it snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesweloved/pseuds/thewolvesweloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m in love with how you smell. I love it when it blends with my scent. I’m in love with you, Stiles. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me since Scott got bit, and I wouldn’t trade you for anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Snow

“I hope it snows.”

Stiles could hear the smile in Derek’s voice. “Stiles, we’re in California. California doesn’t get much snow—”

“Shh!” Stiles implored, never taking his eyes off the night sky. “A guy can always hope.”

Derek laughed by way of a response. The sky above was blanketed with clouds, and Stiles couldn’t help but hope. The weatherman had predicted snow levels to be 80%, and Stiles was hoping it was one of those rare occasions where he was right. 

Snow would be the cherry on top to a great Christmas. Stiles turned away from the window. His dad had gotten the short stick. He was working a double shift tonight, and by way of apology, he’d allowed Stiles to have some friends over to keep him company.

He’d invited Derek and his pack, of course. Erica and Boyd were snuggling on the couch, a rare display of affection. Scott and Issac were talking by the Christmas tree, a smile on both their faces. Lydia, Allison and Jackson were in the kitchen, and the smell of baking Christmas cookies wafted throughout the whole house.

Stiles had been pleasantly surprised when Derek had actually shown up with Issac. He’d told Issac to extend the invitation to Derek, of course, but he hadn’t expected the brooding sourwolf to show up.

Stiles checked his cell phone for the time. Fifteen minutes to go until midnight. Erica had made the suggestion they open their gifts at midnight. Stiles had enthusiastically said yes, and now each passing second made him more and more antsy.

“Calm down, Stiles,” Derek’s voice still held that note of mirth. “You’re going to be bouncing off the walls soon.”

“I’m just excited,” Stiles replied, grinning at Derek.

Derek shrugged, his mouth curving into a smile—a honest-to-God smile. “I am too.”

Stiles watched Derek as he sidled across the room to join Scott and Issac. He had had a crush of Derek ever since that night in the school with Peter. Since then, it had deepened into an intense infatuation, something strongly resembling love. And Stiles had told himself over and over that he hadn’t fallen in love with Derek Hale, but he was fast running out of reasons of why he wasn’t, why he hadn’t.

Those past few months, Derek had been different. He’d warmed up. Not just with Stiles, but with the pack. He smiled more, and he had adopted a sense of humor. A strange mix of dry and sarcastic humor, but it worked for him. He’d gotten over his feud with Scott, and even tolerated Allison with a rueful smile.

These days, Derek had been treating Stiles differently. Erica had noted he did things for Stiles that he didn’t do for the rest of the pack. He’d let Stiles use his shower, he’d cuddled with Stiles when the latter had had a particularly rough night, and he’d even let Stiles borrow his leather jacket. When Derek had offered his jacket, Stiles had asked him if he was sure he could live without it.

“You’re more important than this,” had been Derek’s reply. Reluctantly, Stiles had shrugged it on in front of him, and it had fit perfectly. Derek’s face had contained a strange kind of pleasure at that discovery.

Stiles still had the jacket. It was draped over his desk chair. He’d had it for two weeks. He’d worn it almost every day, and he loved wearing it. The scent of Derek clung to the fabric, musky and sophisticated. It was the scent of power, a dark, sensual kind. The kind that someone was born with, a quiet confidence that even Jackson couldn’t acquire.

The only reason why he wasn’t wearing it now was so that Derek wouldn’t notice and ask for it back. It was sneaky, Stiles knew, but he loved that reminder that Derek thought he was special. Those times were unexpected, and Stiles treasured each and every one of them.

“Only five minutes until midnight,” Lydia said, breezing into the room with a plateful of cookies. Stiles snapped out of his reverie, the smell of fresh-baked cookies tickling his nose. The werewolves had already eaten half the dish when Stiles crossed the room to pick out his share.

“We need to start giving out presents, then,” Erica said, brushing the crumbs off her clothes. Stiles felt a knot begin in his stomach as Erica stooped for the gifts under the tree.

He hadn’t gotten Derek much of a gift. He knew Derek would have liked something practical, but for some reason, he felt like practicality was overrated. Derek needed something just for the hell of it. So he’d packed the five t-shirts Derek kept stealing from Stiles’ dresser; surprisingly, they were the five t-shirts that Stiles wore most. The Mumford and Sons t-shirt had actually vanished for a week, and then Derek had sheepishly climbed in Stiles’ bedroom one night wearing it. Stiles had grudgingly admitted that it’d looked a lot better on Derek than it did on Stiles.

“Stiles,” Erica handed Stiles a gift. Stiles checked the tag. It was from Scott. Then, another came from Issac. Then another from Boyd and Erica, who apparently picked together. Same thing with Lydia and Jackson. The last came from Allison.

There was no gift from Derek. Stiles’ gut went from a nervous knot to a burning hole of confusion. He eyed Derek sideways, who was handling his wrapped gift from Stiles with a surprised look on his—

“Oh, my God, it’s snowing!” Allison blurted out. Gifts clattered to the floor, and all rushed to the window. Indeed, fat flakes were coming down, a thin white blanket already sheeting the earth.

“Wait, so presents or snow first?” Lydia spoke after a minute of awestruck silence.

“Presents,” Scott replied instantly. “There’ll be more snow when we’re done.”

Everyone broke out in a chorus of agreement, and all of them herded back to their places around the tree. Stiles went through his presents in quick succession. Mittens from Allison, a army tag necklace from Scott. Isaac had gotten him a gift card to the local Starbucks. Boyd and Erica had bought him a flannel shirt (“Since you wear flannel all the time,” Boyd said). Lydia and Jackson had bought him expensive tennis shoes, because according to Lydia, his usual pair wouldn’t last much longer.

Pretty soon, everyone was putting on coats and scarves. Issac led the excited crowd outside. Stiles laughed with everyone else, still disbelieving that snow was falling around him, was surrounding him.

God, it was magnificent.

“I guess the weatherman was right,” Derek was beside him, his voice pitched so that only Stiles could hear. He captured Stiles with his gaze, his mouth quirking. “Is that my jacket, by the way?”

Stiles felt his cheeks flush, a sharper contrast between the heat of embarrassment and the cold kiss of snowflakes against his face. “Yeah, it is.”  
Derek smiled. “Keep wearing it. It looks good on you.”

“Thanks.” Stiles replied quietly. Both him and Derek observed the romps in the snow. Scott and Allison were trying to catch snowflakes on their tongue, ditto with Erica and Boyd. Lydia and Issac had teamed up for a snowball fight against Jackson.

And Derek and Stiles were just standing at the foot of the stairs, watching everyone.

“I wonder what snow smells like,” Stiles said.

Derek shrugged. “It’s a lot like rain. But it doesn’t smell so wet.”

Stiles laughed, and turned his attention back to the frolicking. 

“Why did you give me your shirts?” Derek asked after another minute of silence.

Stiles laughed. “You were always stealing them, so I figured if you liked them, you might as well wear them.”

Derek frowned. Stiles felt a nervous pit form in his stomach.

“Why? D-do you not like them anymore?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

Derek laughed. “I couldn’t care less about how they looked, Stiles. I always stole them because they had your scent on them.”

“Oh,” Stiles felt like he was missing something. Some flickering light bulb that wasn’t quite on. “Wait, why does it matter if it had my scent…”

“Stiles,” Derek was smiling, a fond smile. “Don’t you get it? I like your scent.” He was stepping closer to Stiles, their faces closer. “I like you.” And Derek’s lips brushed against Stiles’ in a light, chaste kiss.

“Oh,” Stiles breathed. Derek’s forehead rested against his. “Oh.”

Derek laughed. And Stiles shook his head.

“God,” Stiles laughed. “I can be damned clueless at times.”

“For someone who’s so smart, you can be,” Derek teased. “But, Stiles,” he turned serious. “Don’t stop wearing those shirts. Don’t stop wearing my jacket. I’m in love with how you smell. I love it when it blends with my scent. I’m in love with you, Stiles. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me since Scott got bit, and I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

_I’m in love with you, Stiles._

“Oh, God,” Stiles let his arms wrap around Derek. “And here I was thinking I was a crazy teenager for thinking I was in love with you.”

“You’re the furthest thing from crazy I’ve ever met,” Derek replied. His face burrowed into Stiles’ neck, inhaling before he spoke again. “You’re crazy, insanely brilliant, but…you’re you.”

Stiles is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. “I guess there’s only one more thing to do.”

“What?” Derek asked.

Stiles smiled mischievously. “I’m going to be wearing some of your shirts from now on.”

Derek smiled back, and kissed Stiles again, an excited fervor driving his lips against Stiles. “Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a prompt put on Tumblr, the prompt was "Let It Snow". I figured I might as well indulge myself, since I have an Ao3 account--and no motivation to study for finals. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
